Naruto The Vampire King
by nights decent
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped by ANBU and mistakenly taken to a vampire coven who make him into a vampire, Sasuke has a sister, smart strong womanizer naruto


_**Naruto, 10 years old. 2 weeks before the start of Narutos third try at the academy **_

Naruto was knocked out by some ANBU and dragged toward a cave.

"You sure this is the cave with the bears?" the blond haired ANBU asked.

"Of course I'm sure do you doubt me?" the black haired ANBU responded, annoyed at his partner, unfortunately it wasn't infact the correct cave was 10 miles the other direction.

It was dark with a new moon out making it almost impossible to see in the thick jungle as they neared the cave when suddenly to black shadows flashed and knocked out both ANBU then stopped in front of them. "what should we do with them Selene" asked one on the left. "the boy shows promise, chakra levels to rival a kage at his age hummm, let us bring him to our master he will make the ultimate decision, Addanc grab the two ANBU I'll carry the boy." Selene said as she picked up Naruto and carried him into the cave.

"master we have news 2 ANBU kidnapped this boy and carried him here to our cave" Selene said. "I thought I told you already kill the ANBU and fed and give the child to Apep" their master called out.

"Sir the boy has chakra levels of a low level kage" this sparked the mans interest as he got out of his chair and towered 6'5 with ghostly pale skin blood red slited eyes and fangs and wore a red shirt along with black cargo pants and black combat boots "let me see him dear bring him here" the master ordered as Selene carried the boy bridal style over to him.

"well well a jinjuurikin no less I think I will personally make this boy one of us he might even overtake me as head of us, now hand him over and get me a years supply of sun resistance seals and ready the forge for a blood katana to be made, this boy will be the most powerful vampire the world has ever known!" the master said as the boy started to wake.

"oh look he's waking up hello did my ranting wake you?" Naruto looked around, confused. "what happened to me?" Naruto asked "well, these two ANBU came and kidnapped you and were dragging you to a cave filled with bears…. unfortunately for them they got a cave full of vampires instead ha ha ha very funny if I do say so myself" Narutos eyes widened "you…you're a vampire?!" he asked, scared now.

"not just any vampire I am over 1 million years old I was there when humans were just cave men now I offer you my blood to become a pure blood vampire the most powerful of our kind you would be able to take out whole legions of ninja no one would be able to stop you, you will be a god among men no one will stand in your way so what do you say." the master said as he looked down at Naruto.

'_the only thing that will get me out of here alive is to go with it plus it could be fun'_ Naruto thought "ok I'll do it" the master grabbed a bottle of some red liquid "here drink this" the master said as he held the bottle in front of Naruto.

Naruto took the bottle and started drinking it tasted good, like his favorite ramen but better almost like it was made to make him taste the best thing he'll ever taste, shortly after though, he fell into a coma for 3 days.

_**3 days later**_

Naruto woke up in a dark room, not that he could tell with his enhanced eyesight, and got up "where am i?" Naruto wondered as he walked out of the room and into the vampire forge where the master and another vampire was waiting "ahh your up Naruto hope you slept well" "h-how do you know my name" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head.

"You talk in your sleep" the other vampire said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "by the way my name is Ambrogio I'm the weapons smith here speaking of which I need some of your blood" she said as she pulled out a knife and Naruto backed away some.

"Relax it's just enough so I can make you your blooded katana" she said as she advanced on him "what makes a blooded katana different from a regular katana?" Naruto asked as she drained him of about a pint of blood.

"A blooded katana takes after the owner of the blood meaning it has as much chakra as you all you need to do is call on it and it also has you affinities while the best part if anyone trys to use it it will drain their blood till they let go of it….. although some don't feel the drain till it's too late for them to let go… anyway it will be ready in about 30 minutes why don't you go and feed on those 2 guys that came with you we kept them just for you" she said with a giggle as the master led Naruto out the room before he could respond and into a chamber filled with cages.

They walked for a minute before stopping infront of two ANBU in a cage and opened the door "go ahead Naruto feed on them" Naruto looked like he didn't want to till they both shouted "monster" at him which he quickly changed his mind after and changed, his hair became longer and his face contorted and twisted as it became much more feral and wrinkled(like when vampires in buffy the vampire slayer "vamp out").

Naruto then jumped on the closer man and bit into his neck and started drink his blood. After several minutes Naruto walked out and used his sleeve to wipe the blood off his face "that was a pretty good snack but please tell me you have more than that" Naruto said as he looked up at the master "of course infact we have have a little fighting ring going on with a match you, what you do is fight one of the fellow vampires that are your age, if you win you get 10 gallons of blood, if you lose, well you die" Naruto chuckled "brutal… I like it" Naruto said as they walked to the ring "I've got 100 gallons on you boy, you better win" master said as he sat down in the front row.

"TODAYS FIGHT IS BETWEEN NEW-COMER NARUTO UZUMAKI" the crowd booed "AND 2 TIME ENDEFEATED CHAMPION SHARIKA HIASHIRA" the man yelled as another boy with blue hair and green eyes jumped from the crowd as they all cheered for him he was wearing a black duster with black combat boots and black leather pants "well it's pretty easy to see who they voted for" Naruto mubbled as he walked toward the other kid.

"you ready to die fishcake" sharika taunted " should I be? Is someone going to help you when I'm done beating you to a pulp?" Naruto countered as they both got into basic fighting stances before running at each other.

Naruto threw a punch and sharika ducked and dropped to his knees sliding across the ground and tripping Naruto. As Naruto was upside down and about to pass over sharikas head and grabbed his shoulders lifting him up and slaming him into the ground as Naruto landed on his feet and jumped back narrowly avoiding a kick to the chest from sharika as he jumped up. Naruto ran forward and slid onto his knees with his left foot extended but used that foot to kick above sharikas head at the last second and spin kick sharika in the back of the head and landing on his hands. Naruto pushed off his hands span in the air and landed looking at sharika "that all you got? You're a wimp" Naruto said but instantly regretted it when sharika pulled out a red bladed katana "now you're mine" sharika said as he ran toward Naruto and started trying to slice him in half, but Naruto just barely avoided every attack. This went on for another 10 minutes before Ambrogio ran out and threw a black bladed katana at Naruto it was a 3 foot long blade with a foot long grip that was made for 6 foot people but shrunk to match Narutos 4 foot size making it close to a 2 foot blade and 6 inch grip which Naruto wielded deftly and after 2 minutes of blocking and attacking Naruto twisted his blade so it went over sharikas shoulder then with a flick of his wrist cut sharikas head off ending the match.

"WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI" the announcer said as he walked over to Naruto and lifted up his hand "you're going to fit in just fine into our coven kid" the announcer whispered into Narutos ear.

_**chapter 1 is done yay sorry for anyone waiting for the next Naruto Uzuzmaki Mirror Ninja im havein trouble focusing on it but I am almost done should be out within the next few days**_


End file.
